


Odd Hobby

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They don't know what they're looking for, but it's okay.





	Odd Hobby

It's just another quirk to Misha's personality, one that Richard is always amused by. 

Misha loves to go to garage sales and just look at things sometimes. Most of the time, he'll buy something, an odd little trinket here and there. He always takes Richard with him and always has one hand entwined with his. 

They walk down the rows of fold-out tables, Misha occasionally reaching out and touching something, but mostly just looking. 

Richard doesn't know what Misha's looking for, but that's okay. Misha really doesn't seem to know either and it doesn't seem to matter. It's all about the adventure of finding new things and sharing them together.


End file.
